Like Hic, Like Me
by Fillerr
Summary: Story starts before first movie, when Hiccup tries run from a Nadder.


Hi everybody. I'm Fillerr and it's my first story here and first story write in english, so if you'd find some mistakes, then wrote them to me, and I will try fix them.

Regular POV

Hiccup run through the forest, run as fast as he could. Deadly Nadder was right behind him, so he zig-zagging trees, trying save his life. Right – left, right – left, miss a hole, jump above the stone, hide beside tree, and run again… left foot, right foot…. His mind drives him to the craziness. How could he run? How could he survive? He could just run and pray to the all possible Gods. "Thor, give me strength, Loki, help me hide, Freya, let me live one more day, Odin, save me". He knows this wood, but he knows ability of that dragon too. He can't run away, he can't win the fight. So what could he do?

Cliff was closer with every second. "What to do? What to do?" All thoughts in his mind were repeat this one sentence like mantra. 10 meters – "maybe turn the right?"; 8 meters "turn left?"; 5 meters "stop and hide?" ; 2 meters "I'm dead; 1 meter "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET"… Cliff and simple jump, and falling. The beach was under him, and he was coming to meet his destiny, but it wasn't the time… yet.

Young Viking falls into some unlucky Gronkle and both fall to the ground. First the dragon, then small boy on him. Thor used his hammer to give a mark, simple thunder flash on the sky, and storm start roaring with anger. Darkness on the sky was messed with darkness from Hiccup's mind.

"Where am I?" Hiccup asks in the void above him "Is anyone here?" Silence was the only respond. "I have to find way to back home". Young Viking is start walking in random direction in darkness, nothingness was all he could find. If this is Hel's kingdom, then it would be better to never born, because it's nothing here: no air, no directions, not even colors… It isn't white, or black, or anything, just nothing. Slow walk in random direction gives fool feel about progress, but what can be progressed here? Yes, there are only questions, and endless trip.

Astrid comes in to the village carrying Hiccup on her arms. "Hiccup!" Chief shouts when he saw his unconscious son. "What had happened?" he asks. "I have no idea, I find him like that next to the dead Gronkle" She said worry. "He's still alive. Get him to Gothi, fast!" Ordered Stoick and nodded to Gobber, his friend, to follow teens in the way to the healer.

Gobber gets skinny boy from similar skinny, but much stronger girl, and carried him on the hill, when was small hut. Astrid did follow blacksmith, and thought, about boy " _how did he kill this dragon? There wasn't any weapon, or other Vikings, nobody was fighting in that area. Did he throw rocks, or maybe he found this dragon dead already? No, impossible, he was injured too, that means, he has to fight_ ". "Hey lass" Gobber started "Tell meh what happen there" Astrid looked at him with confused sight, and asked "What exactly do you want to know?" "Everything 'bout that lad of my, How did yew find 'im, and what yew think 'bout what happened there".

Hiccup POV

"Endless darkness, loneliness and nothingness all around. I am here from… hours? Days? Maybe years? Who knows? I can't even ask anybody." Hope starts leaving my side, when I heard some voices. "Hiccup!" somebody shouts, but I didn't recognize this person. "What had happened?" ask the same voice. "I don't know, I remember a raid, and then I was run, and fall from cliff… oh Gods, did I really die?" I answered and panic starts to grow in my chest. "Am I really dead?" "I have no idea" answer another voice. "Is this… Astrid?". "I find him like that next to the dead Gronkle" She explain to first voice. Her face appeared before me. She smiles, and just were there, like a picture, but then, all her just stay there, and waved to me to come to her. I tried run towards her, but I didn't get closer, then she starts to cry, and disappeared. Fade in this terrible nothingness. "NO! Astrid! Don't leave me here!" I tried stop her. "He's still alive. Get him to Ghoti, fast!" yell this first voice. Who this can be? And there was silence again. "Why? Why am I here? And how can I return?" I hope for meet somebody, well, anybody. I'd be happy even with Snotlout. And there I heard third voice, and small light appeared far away. It was my hope and my I believe it's my way to go home. "Hey lass, tell meh what happen there" That was Gobber! I'm sure of that, it's him, so if he finds me, then I will be ok. I will tell him how I adore him… I mean like father and son, like friends! And then I heard Astrid again, and she was tell her story. Her story about my accident with dragons, but she has no clue, how wrong she was.


End file.
